Ce qui était pur
by Amy Crolsner
Summary: Roxas est un jeune homme gay, faible, maladroit, râleur, des plus impure personnages. Axel est son contraire, il est hétéro, sortant avec la charmante Naminé, il est grand, fort, courageux, plein de sympathie envers tout le monde. Cependant, personne ne peut le nier. L'Amour, le vrai, chamboule tout. Ils en feront l'expérience...
1. Un homme parfait

_Ses yeux d'un vert étincelant, sa chevelure semblable aux feu dansant avec le vent, son sourire irrésistiblement doux et ce corps d'Apollon... C'était Axel. Ce mec est la perfection incarné, et la perfection, je la déteste, oh oui, je la déteste ! Il me fait craquer, ce mec. Si j'étais une petite lycéenne a la jupe ras la chatte, je serai aller le voir et me serait déclarer. Mais là, je ne peux pas. Pourquoi ? Car je suis blond, au yeux bleu, et j'ai un PENIS. Oui mesdames et messieurs, je suis un sale pd et j'en ai rien à foutre. J'aime les hommes. J'aime Axel. Depuis la maternelle. Ouai, j'étais homo en maternelle, j'faisais des bisous sur la bouche à mes copains ! Rah, le fait de l'aimer me fait le détester ! Je sais, c'est idiot et ça paraît étrange mais... c'est ainsi. Justement. Moi, je ne suis pas parfait. Je ne suis maigrichon, petit, gay, et j'ai un caractère de cochon. Sans le rose, évidemment. J'ai une grande gueule, ouais ! Je me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, moi ! _

Hey, le nain, lança une voix derrière mon dos.

Heu...?

Dégage d'ici, c'est notre banc.

C'était Xigbar, un psychopathe à la cicatrice, se croyant cool avec son bandeau de pirate. Certes, j'ai dis que je ne me laissais pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais si je leur tiens tête, vous croyez vraiment que je m'en sortirez vivant? Faut pas rêver. M'enfin, en trainant des pieds, je sautai de ce banc, à la recherche d'un autre endroit pour m'assoir quand j'entendis sa voix. Cette si belle voix... Que je hais !

Xigbar..., murmura CETTE voix. T'en as pas marre de t'en prendre au plus petit que toi? T'as pas assez de couille pour t'en prendre à des gens de ta taille ?

C'était ce Alex. Évidemment, monsieur le justicier se sent obliger de venir me défendre! Tch, qu'est-ce que je ne peux le supporter... Xigbar se contenta de le regarder de haut en bas et de partir, bousculant Axel au passage... NON MAIS IL SE PREND POUR QUI A BOUSCULER AXEL ! Mh, enfin bon. Je vis ce gars s'approcher et me faire ce sourire. Un sourire hypocrite, qu'il faisait à tout le monde, à ses fans girls, et le reste. Qu'est-ce que je croyais? Que j'étais spéciale, et qu'il me défendait parce que j'étais... Roxas? Non. Je suis pitoyable... J'eus envie de pleurer.

Hey, petit, faut pas avoir de ce gars, s'il t'embête, rebelle toi, ou viens me voir ! Dit-il, en me caresser vaguement les cheveux.

Petit ? Certes, je fais 1m50 mais... Bordel, on est ensemble depuis la maternelle, essaye de te souvenir de mon nom ! J'en ai marre, ras le bol. Je le fixais alors, avec rage, puis murmura entre mes dents :

Le petit il s'appelle Roxas, espèce d'imbécile.

Rapidement, je partis dans les toilettes. Je ne pus me retenir. A peine sur la cuvette, je m'assieds, et lâcha tout. Mes larmes. Ma douleur. Ma colère. Je frappais la porte des WC avec rage, hurlant des insulte en africains. Ou en russe. Enfin, à la Roxas, quoi ! Un peu d'imagination. Puis, j'entendis un quelqu'un rentré. Attendez... Ce que j'entends... C'est une voix féminine ? Non, des voix féminines ? Oups, je crois que je me suis trompé... Ou alors elles se sont trompés ? Enfin, peu importe, j'essuyais mes larme me taisais, écoutant leur dire...

Hey, t'as entendu la rumeur qui se propage sur le mec, le rouquin la... Axel !, dis l'une

Mh? Non...?

Il paraît qu'il est gay ! Mais pas dans le genre content, mais dans le genre gogo danseur et a s'maquiller !, rajouta la troisième.

Attends attends attends... Elles sont dit quoi là? Axel, gay? N'importe quoi, il sort avec Naminé, tout le monde le sait! Et comment ça, dans le genre gogo danseur, et a se maquiller? Je ne me maquille pas et je suis pas gogo danseurs, salle... gamines! Elles se remaquillèrent, je pense, et repartirent. Puis, ça sonna... Il est temps pour moi de connaître ma classe. Rapidement, je sortis, en toute discrétion et partit dans la cour, regardant ou je figurais pour aller dans ma salle. Je ne pris même pas le temps de voir avec qui j'étais, n'ayant pas la tête à cela. Je me contentai juste d'aller dans ma salle, et de m'assoir au fond, près des fenêtres, histoire de rien foutre.

Puis, une masse tomba a mes côtés. Un gros sac se posa dans un gros fracas sur la table à cotés de moi. Automatiquement, je regardais le propriétaire de ce sac. Cette personne parut douce, avec ces beaux yeux bleus et ses long cheveux clair, d'un blond étincelant, et sa légère robe blanche faisait ressortir un certain côté pur. Pas de doute, c'était la copine d'Axel ! D'ailleurs, je remarquais qu'il n'était pas dans ma classe cet année... Déception... Bref. Cette adorable fille me tendit la main.

Coucou ! Moi c'est Naminé, je suis ta camarade cette année!

Avec toute ma putain de timidité, je pris sa main qu'elle me tendait depuis 30 secondes, et lui serra doucement. Je murmura un faible « Enchanté » toute en lui souriant, les joues rosit. Je me sentais vraiment tout petit à côté d'elle. Axel et Naminé était en autre le couple parfait...

Je m'appelle Roxas..., murmurai-je du bout des lèvres.

Cette fille souria et murmura :

« Tu es vraiment intéressant, Roxas ! »

Comment cela, intéressant ? La bonne blague! Si j'étais intéressant, les gens connaitraient mon prénom, en particulier la personne dont je suis amoureuse... J'entendis son rire cristallin, tandis qu'elle sortit sa trousse et son cahier. Je suis mes affaires.

Ah, Roxas ! J'ai pas encore eu mes livres, je peux suivre avec toi?, me demanda-telle.

J'acquesiai. Ainsi, je passais ces heures de cours avec une Naminé qui s'asseyait TOUJOURS à cotés de moi, et nous suivions ensemble. Elle me parlait de tout et de rien, tout en prenant des notes. Non, elle n'était pas agaçante. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un... d'important?

A la pause déjeuner, elle repartit avec ses amies, tandis que je restais dans mon coin à moi. Le toit. C'était jamais occupé, donc, je m'y installais. D'ailleurs, Naminé m'avait proposé de manger avec elle, mais j'avais décliné, lui disant que je préférais aller sur le toit. Elle n'a pas insisté, et elle partit avec ses potes. Je soupirai alors, de toute mes forces, comme pour me purifier de l'intérieur, les fesses sur le gravier. Je sortis mon déjeuner, mangeant sans savourer. Je grognai alors. C'était plutôt ennuyeux de manger seul, mais fallait s'y faire. Tiens, j'entends du bruits...

Je me pencha un peu, regardant la porte, et vis un grand rouquin entré. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il branle là, le petit copain de la chère Naminé ? Il me regarda alors, de manière des plus;. Euh... intense ? Il s'approcha de moi, et me demanda :

Je peux... rester ici ?

Bon. Replacer ça dans le bon contexte. Le mec qui vous fait craquer apparaît dans votre endroit « secret » en vous demandant s'il peut rester. Vous pensez que j'allais refuser? La blague! Bref. Me voilà, assis non loin de mon ennemi, que j'aime, grignotant nos sandwichs dans un silence pesant. Il prit la parole :

Roxas, c'est ça ? Joli nom, plutôt original...

J'hochais la tête, le remerciant du compliment... Original ? C'est vrai, c'était plutôt peu commun... C'était ma mère qui avait choisis ce prénom, l'ayant inventé de toute pièce. Cette pensée me fit sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas au rouquin...

Il est beau, ton sourire, Roxas.

Cette remarque eut le dont de me rendre rouge comme une tomate, et de me faire transpirer comme pas possible. Je begaiyais alors, toute en le remerciant avec la plus grande des timidités. Il est fou de dire des truc pareil, il veut me tuer ! Il ria, lui aussi. Attends attends attends... Il se moque de moi, là ? C'était beaucoup mois sympa.. Enfin, la sonnerie... sonna. Logique. Rapidement, je me redressai et ouvrit la porte, quand je sentis une puissante main sur mon épaule.

Euh... tu... Roxas, mh, est-ce que tu peux... enfin je me demandais... Si tu voudrais bien... euh... enfin...

Bon accouche !, pensai-je au plus profond de moi.

Boire un verre avec moi, après les cours ?

Il me le demandait enfin, avec ce sourire idiot. Avec ce beau sourire. Avec ces beaux yeux. Avec ses larges mains sur mon épaule. Il était parfait, je pouvais même distinguer ses pommettes devenant rouges petits à petits. Je craquais complètement. Je fondais. Non. Je ne dois pas craquer...

Pourquoi ? Demandai-je automatiquement.

Il haussa les épaules. Boire un verre. Ce n'était rien, entre deux hommes, sauf quand l'un aime l'autre ! Et si... et si je refusais, peut-être qu'il se douterait de quelque chose...? Ce mec parfait voulait peut-être juste qu'on devienne ami. Peut-être vis-à-vis de Naminé ? Elle a dut lui dire, je les ai vu papoter ensemble. Une certaine distance m'avait paru... familière? Quand je les ai vus discuter. Tiens... Axel me fixait alors, avec ses grands yeux verts ouverts. Bon...

Entendu. J'accepte. Viens me chercher a 18h, c'est à cette heure là que je finis.

Puis je partis rapidement, sur le point de sauter de joie et de hurler en dansant sur du Lady Gaga. Rah, trop parfait... CA M'ENERVE !


	2. Buvons un pot

Je vais le voir. Je vais le voir. Je vais le voir ! Oui, moi, Roxas, le petit pd blondinet, je vais voir Axel, le pur beau gosse que j'aime depuis toujours ! D'abord, revenons quelque année en arrière, lors de ma première année de maternelle. Je me souviens, j'étais assis sur le banc et je faisais des bisous à mon « copain », il s'appelait Tiku, ou un truc dans le genre... Puis, j'ai vu un petit garçon, tout timide, au long cheveux rouge comme ceux d'un hérisson mais à qui on aurait foutu le feu. Avec ses yeux verts éclatant de curiosité... trop craquant, ce bambin ! Rapidement, j'étais descendu en laissant mon amoureux pour aller le voir et l'observer en cachette. Depuis, je n'ai jamais eu personne, toujours à l'aimer secrètement... Je suis pitoyable. N'est-ce pas ?

Bref. Lors de ces cours, je ne pensais qu'à ce que j'allais lui dire, faire et tout ça... Et si je disais une bêtise ? Et si je FAISAIS une bêtise ? Je m'en fais trop. C'est juste boire un pot entre mec. C'est tout. C'est un rendez vous amoureux entre Brandon et Hélène ! Bref. Je crois que Naminé a repéré que j'étais tout excité, et que je tenais pas en place. Peut-être qu'elle l'a remarqué parce que je suis excité et que je tiens pas en place. Euh...

- Dis-donc, tu te remues beaucoup toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Roxas?, me lança-t-elle.

Zut! Ca se voyait tant que ça?! En même temps, c'est pas si simple! Dans une heure, ce bel étalon allait venir me chercher, et nous allions voir un verre ensemble! Ouai, nan, en fait, c'est très simple, c'est juste un bel étalon qui va me chercher pour boire un verre ensemble. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées. Quand on est trop optimiste, on finit pessimiste !D'après mon père. Mais lui, il sort des phrases philosophique que quand il a 1 gramme dans le sang.

- Absolument rien, Naminé !, lui répondit-je avec ses foutues pommettes qui ne purent s'empêcher de devenir rose.

Elle fit la moue. Cette belle blonde n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'il y a quelque chose. Elle est comme ça, Naminé. Avec ses grand yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut lire dans tout le monde, comme dans un livre ouvert. Même moi, qui suit une personne difficile à cerner!... Bon d'accord, je suis tellement prévisible que s'en est lassant, mais bon. C'est quand même étrange !

~Dring.

Ça y est. L'heure était passé. Axel m'attendait surement. J'arrive pas à y croire ! Sans attendre, je rangea mes affaires, pris mon sac et partit limite en courant. J'arrivai devant le lycée, à la sortie, décoiffé, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, le cœur battant la chamade, essoufflé. Je regardais partout. Ou es-tu ? Je ne le vois pas.

Alex, ou es-tu? Je ne te vois pas, ni à l'intérieur, ni à l'extérieur. Je vais t'attendre sur ce banc, ouai. Ça y est, je t'attends. Je sors mon portable, et je tape nerveusement partout, sans savoir ce que je fais. Le retard, je n'aime pas le retard. Ouai, c'est un de tes défaut, d'arriver en retard ! Depuis la primaire, je m'en rappelle... Tu arrivais toujours, avec ton cartables à roulette, essoufflé, d'un air perdu. Parfois, tu pleurais, quand la maitresse te hurlait dessus d'arriver plus tôt. A chaque fois, tu hurlais « Appelez pas ma maman madame, elle va me mettre la fessée! ». A cette pensée, je ne pus retenir un petit rire, un léger sourire. Depuis la maternelle, tu ne connais même pas mon prénom? Mais moi, je connais tellement de chose de toi. Je t'ai tellement observé. Dans ce foutu monde, rien ne m'intéresse. J'avais appris que tu faisais du hip-hop. Je m'y suis inscrit, j'y étais, et tu ne m'as jamais vu. Puis, tu as fais du cirque. Je me suis inscrit, et là encore, tu ne m'as pas repéré. Et ainsi de suite, du solfège au basketball. Même quand la balle a atterri sur ma tête et que j'avais a moitié perdu connaissance, tu n'y as jamais prête attention. Tu es le pire. La pire personne dont on puisse tomber amoureux.

Je le vis. Ce rouquin, il courrait vers moi, essoufflé, décoiffé, avec un sourire débile sur les lèvres. Axel est magnifique comme toujours. Comme Naminé. Comme cette belle fille qui court vers lui et qui s'élance vers lui, tout en l'embrassant. Autour de moi, tout le monde s'extasie, ils sont heureux de voir le petit couple du lycée ensemble, comme ça. Ça fait mal, mesdames et messieurs ! Vous savez, je ne l'avais jamais vu embrassé qui que ce soit. C'est la première fois. Je savais que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre, je pensais m'être bien préparer. Le pire n'est pas de le voir embrasser quelqu'un, le pire c'est l'instant d'après. Quand ce garçon vint me voir pour me sourire, me tendre sa main grande et rêche, que je sois obliger de la serré, prêt à me mettre à pleurer à la seconde suivante, d'être obliger de me retenir, tellement que ca me brule les yeux, d'être obliger de sourire, de lui parler. Et de supporter ces paroles. Ces paroles qui m'ont définitivement déchirer le cœur :

- Hey, au fait, Roxas... Tu es nouveau dans ce lycée, non? Je ne t'avais jamais vu !

Non. Trop c'est trop. La je dis merde, quoi ! Il peut baiser ta copine au milieu de la route, sous mes yeux, en chantant la marseillaise, mais là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase! Oui, mesdames et messieurs, j'en ai ras le bol ! Ras le cul de devoir toujours sourire, mentir, et refouler ce que je ressens !

- JE NE SUIS PAS NOUVEAU !, hurlais-je tout en attrapant son col que je tirais contre moi, J'ETAIS DANS TA PUTAIN DE CLASSE DEPUIS LA MATERNELLE ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! TU L'FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI?! DEPUIS LE DEBUT, MEC, DEPUIS LE DEBUT!

Bon. Okey, j'avais pété les plombs. Mais il y a de quoi ! C'est justifiable, oui, c'est justifiable. Enfin, pour ne pas voir cette expression que je devinais rien qu'après lui avoir tourner le dos, une expression d'incompréhension assurément, je me dépêchais de sortir, en lâchant son col que j'avais surement froissé.

Courir. C'est ce que je faisais. Je ne faisais que parcourir les rues sans penser, sans pleurer, sans hurler, sans rien faire, dans l'espoir de tout fuir. Encore une fois, fuir. Demain, je n'irai pas à l'école... Et je tins parole. Puisque que le lendemain, je me trouvais dans mon lit, à, cette fois-ci, pleurer bêtement dans mon oreiller tel une gamine après son premier chagrin d'amour avec « l'homme de sa vie, le père de ses enfants ». Malgré cette douleur et cette déception, je voulais le voir... C'est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Surement, sans doute... Mais c'est ainsi. L'Amour nous fait perdre la raison, et nous rends si pathétique... En quelque année, en quelque jours, ou même en quelque heures.

Cette envie de le voir fut tellement forte que je me levais, essuya mes larmes d'un coup sec, puis me figea devant le miroir. Quel dégaine... Les cheveux pas coiffés, les yeux, le nez, et les joues cramoisies, ainsi que mes vêtements de la veilles était froissées, me collant à la peau. Ah... Je puais, aussi. Rapidement, je me déshabillais et me glissais sous ma douche, histoire de pas avoir l'air d'un malade mental qui sort d'une poubelle quand j'irai en cours. J'avais déjà raté la matinée, je veux pas être remarqué l'après-midi !

Je ressortis, toujours nu comme un verre. J'attrapais un boxer propre, une simple chemise et un jean des plus banals. Mettant mes cahiers dans mon sac tout en me fourrant une brioche dans la bouche, mes pieds rentraient automatiquement dans mes chaussures a scratch. Je sortais de chez moi. J'allais l'affronter, lui, sa réaction, Axel. Putain d'bordel de merde... Ça fait chier.

J'arrivais donc, devant la grille, et entra enfin. Personne ne me vit. Comme d'habitude, en fait...

Je le vis, le rouquin, avec sa belle dans les bras, entouré de sa bande d'amis... Je vais partir, ça fait si mal de le voir ainsi... Quoi que... Non ! Je dois plus fuir, je dois faire face à cette putain de réalité. Je ne l'aurai jamais, et alors ?! Il est tant pour moi de faire une croix pour tout ça. Je ne fis pas demi-tour, mais l'ignora juste, partant directement à la bibliothèque, ayant deux superbes livres à rendre de Joseph Delaney. Mon auteur préféré ! Après cela fait, je partis voir les autres romans, espérant en dénicher un quelque chose chose d'intéressant. Roman d'aventure ? Mh, une autre fois... Roman policier ? Naaaan... Roman à l'eau de rose ? … Oh bah tiens celui-là je l'ai pas lu ! Après cette trouvaille, je partis l'emprunter. Ce roman se nommait « Un dernier Espoir » et la synopsis était plutôt intéressante. Cela parlait d'une personne atteinte d'atrophie spinocérébelleuse, vivant seul, ne faisant qu'attendre la mort. Alors qu'elle devait aller à l'hôpital pour une nouvelle radio, elle va faire une rencontre qui va changer sa vie ! Pas besoin de lire le livre pour comprendre que c'était une comédie romantique affreusement triste comme je les aime !

Je ressortis alors, avec la belle trouvaille, quand je tombais nez à nez avec un grand jeune homme et ses long cheveux en pique, de couleur rouge. C'était toujours la même personne habitant mon cœur ; Axel. Non. Je ne fuirais pas. Il s'approcha de moi, avant de dire de sa voix qui m'avait toujours fait fondre :

- Roxas, excuse-moi. J'avais jamais remarquer que tu étais dans ma classe, pendant toute ces années... Ça doit être dur qu'un mec comme moi puisse ignorer un mec comme toi pendant tout ce temps. On peut retourner à zéro et devenir ami ?

Aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche, aucune onomatopée, rien, nada. Ce mec... il avait dit qu'on pouvait devenir ami ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il à en tête?! C'est louche. Pourquoi un mec comme lui voudrait devenir pote avec le putain d'intello du lycée, qui passait inaperçu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! Enfin, vous voulez que je réponde quoi à ça ? « Non désolé, tout cela me semble louche ». Ça a encore moins de sens ! Donc, bêtement, j'hochais la tête, tout en souriant bêtement. Car oui, cela me rendait heureux qu'Axel me prête enfin attention, et qu'il me demande ainsi de devenir son ami. Cette rentrée n'allait peut-être pas être si vide, comme les autres ?

Je ne suis pas encore prêt. Pas prêt a abandonner tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Je veux t'avoir, Axel, plus que tout au monde. Je veux me démarquer, et te faire tomber amoureux de moi. Laisse moi une chance, si cette année, je n'y arrive pas... J'abandonnerai. Je dois paraître complètement fou, irréaliste, et désespéré. Certes, il faut parfois viser la lune, pour atteindre les étoiles. Je veux être ton étoile, Axel, malgré tout cette souffrance que j'ai pu ressentir toute ces années, à être ignoré.

- Axel !, dis-je avant qu'il ne parte en court. Tu voudrais qu'on aille boire un pot après les cours ?

- Bien sur, pourquoi pas !

À tout à l'heure...


	3. Une petite fête

Je le vis s'approcher tandis que je l'attendais dans le petit bar à côté du lycée, ou j'avais piqué une crise de nerf... Il l'avait mérité! Cet idiot avait fait l'erreur de relever le fait qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu, en me demandant si j'étais nouveau... Le con. Mais bon, il fallait le pardonner, c'est ma faute aussi. Toutes ces années à être transparent... C'est finit, ça. Dorénavant, je veux exister! Par tout les moyens... Enfin, il s'essaya face à moi, avant de commander une bière. Je fis la même chose, bien que je n'eus jamais bu. J'allais pas commander un diabolo fraise dans un bar...

- Donc, tu es dans la classe de Naminé, hein? C'est ma copine.

Non, sans blague ! Je croyais que c'était ta petite sœur et que tu lui lavais la bouche, de temps en temps. Bien sur que je le sais, vous êtes toujours collés à l'autre, a vous faire des « mamours » ecoeurante. Buark. Je ne pus que répondre avec un large sourire hypocrite :

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez plus ou moins ensemble...

- Bientôt, ca va faire 3 mois ! C'est tout récent, je sais !

- Tu m'en diras tant !

Non mais sérieusement, si c'est pour parler de ta copine que t'es venu, ça m'intéresse pas ! Faut que je trouve un sujet de conversation... Alors, qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant ici...? Des chaises, des tables... Euh, y'a mieux comme sujet de conversation, hein ! Je vois je vois je vois... un jeu de fléchette! Pendant qu'il parlait de son histoire terriblement pas intéressante, je le coupais :

- Hey ! Ça te dit une partie de fléchette ?

Je pus voir un petit sourire, puis il acquiesçait. Nous nous levâmes avec nos bières fraichement servis. Je pris une gorgée... Buark! Terriblement amer ! Ça n'échappa pas aux yeux d'Axel qui émit un petit rire. Pfeuh... évidemment, ca doit être si facile pour toi, tu dois en boire des tonnes et des tonnes dans des soirées « branchées » avec ta belle à bout de bras. Enflure...

- Tu sais jouer?, me demanda-t-il.

- Bien sur que je sais jouer !

Non mais, il me prend pour qui ?! Les jeux en fléchette, ca me connait. Je faisais des concours avec mon père, quand j'étais en 6e. Maintenant que je suis en terminal, j'ai plus trop le temps de faire mumuse avec mon papa. D'ailleurs, il a insisté, cette année, pour que je m'inscrive au club du tir à l'arc... Faudrait que j'aille le faire. M'enfin. Dans le but d'épatée Axel, et aussi de bien me la péter autour de tout ces beaux mec, je pris une fléchette, et m'empressai de me mettre à une bonne distance, tout en visant. Concentration... Et bim ! Dans le mille! Je regardais ce rouquin qui me fixait d'un air des plus étonnés. Il m'applaudit, et je souris alors. C'est ça, alors, le sentiments d'être apprécier par l'être aimé?

- Je savais pas que tu savais jouer !, me dit-il tout en souriant bêtement.

- Mon père m'a appris, dit-je timidement.

Ça a l'air de l'étonner... Bah, c'est vrai que je dois pas trop avoir l'air d'être un expert au jeu de fléchette ! Il prit donc une fléchette, et tira un tir médiocre... Il n'avait pas du tout la bonne posture, le bon point d'appui, il n'était pas concentré... Rhalala! D'un coup vif, je le pris par les hanches, ce qui eut le don de le faire tressaillir. Je lui indiquais la bonne posture, puis il tira ensuite... C'était un peu mieux, mais pas génial. Je souriais donc, fière d'être meilleur que lui dans au moins un domaine, même si ça pouvait paraître ridicule au yeux de certaine personne. Ça l'était, pour moi.

Je repartis donc m'assoir, buvant ma bière, tout en faisant un grimace pas possible. On va s'arrêter la avec la bière hein... Axel fit de même, sans la grimace hein, puis il... parla. Tout simplement. Je l'écoutais parler de chose futile, sur lui, ou il vivait de son chien qu'il avait, d'après ses dires, depuis 5 ans et demi qu'il s'appelait Amy et qu'il... oh ca m'intéresse pas mais putain, qu'est-ce je donnerais pour écouter sa si belle voix, sans cesse, en boucle, encore et encore... Je portais une fixation intense sur ses lèvres, qui remuaient, avec quelque goutte de bière fraiche. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui sauter dessus et de les dévorer sur le champs! Mais, gardons notre sang-froid. Je me contentais juste de l'entendre, de l'écouter, et de l'observer, comme avant. Sauf que là, il me parlait, à moi, Roxas...

- Tiens, justement, ça me fait penser, ce soir on organise une petite fête chez moi, et si tu venais?, me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là?! Négatif, non, je peux pas! Aller à une fête ? Remplis de personne que je ne connais pas, moi? Non non, et non! Ce n'est pas mon élément, je suis très bien seul dans ma chambre à écrire, à lire ou à jouer du piano ! Vite, une excuse...

- Ce soir? Oh... Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai un petite truc de prévu un.. euh...concerto avec mon père!

Un concerto? J'ai rien pu trouver de mieux? C'est mieux que rien... Je bus une autre gorgée de cette bière, oui, c'était dégueulasse mais a chaque fois, j'avais envie de regoûter. Bizarre. Enfin, je m'excusais, mais il me regardait avec une bouille affreusement craquante, qui paraissait si déçu. Non, je ne craquerais pas. Non. Né-ga-tif.

- C'est pas grave, j'irai au prochain... J'arriverai vers 21h, c'est bon ?

Eh merde, j'ai craqué ! Comment résister à une tel bouille?! Dorénavant, il affichait un grand sourire, content de lui. Mh, il avait tout prévu, le bougre... Je regardais alors la pendule, et vit qu'il était tant pour moi de rentrer histoire de faire vite fait bien fait mes devoirs, puis je repartirais ! Je saluais Axel, d'une poignée de main, puis partit enfin.

Rapidement, je fus chez moi, étant venu avec mon vélo. J'ouvris la poignée, et entrais. Je pus déjà sentir l'odeur du chocolat chaud que préparait toujours mon cher et adorable père dès que je rentrais de la maison. Déposant mes chaussures et mon sac au seuil de la porte, je courus dans la cuisine et sauta sur le dos de mon père, lâchant un brusque « Papaaaa! » qui eut le don de le faire sursauter. Je m'asseyais alors sur la table ronde des Strife, comme l'appelle Papa ! Celui-ci me servit mon chocolat chaud, mit de la chantilly, un beau machmallow et râpas du chocolat dessus.

- Tes chocolats chauds sont toujours les meilleures, P'pa !, dis-je d'un ton des plus enthousiaste.

J'entendis un rire lui échappé. Il s'essaya face à moi, me demander alors quoi de nouveau sur ce qui se passait au lycée. Il me demandait aussi « quoi de nouveau » avec Axel. Car oui, mon père savait tout. Pour mon homosexualité, et le fait que je sois fou amoureux de ce garçon à la crinière rouge depuis toujours. Certains adolescents ont un journal intime, moi, j'ai mon père ! Je lui parlais donc de la fête ou « ce garçon » m'avait invité, ce soir. Ceci lui arracha un regard des plus... inquiets.

- Une fête ? Mais Roxas, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler !

- Axel me l'a proposé tout à l'heure !, me défendais-je.

C'est vrai. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été invité à une fête. Du collège, à aujourd'hui. En même temps, je n'avais jamais eu de réel amis, juste des connaissances, et encore ! C'était la première fête ou j'étais invité. Normal qu'il soit stressé, et étonne!

- Je savais que ce jour allait arriver... Mon petit poussin grandit !, lança-t-il dans un sanglot mal caché, tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il n'en ferait pas un peu trop?! C'est pas comme si je quittais la maison... Je fis de mon mieux pour me dégager de ses bras qui n'allait pas tarder à m'étouffer, puis me remit en place, pour enfin deguster mon chocolat. Une fois cela fait, je montais les escaliers pour atterir dans ma chambre. Sautant sur mon lit, j'ouvris mes cahiers pour faires mes devoirs. Les maths, le français, la physique, la philo', la SES, l'histoire, une fois tout cela fait, je mettais toute mes livres dans mon cartables, puis regarder l'heure. 20H30... Putain. Plus que une demi heure pour me préparer. Je partis me doucher, puis je revins et ouvrit ma penderie.

Mmmh... voyons voir. Ah ! Je vais mettre ce pantalon noir, avec cette veste rouge et ce t-shirt blanc. J'ai des chaussure noir, blanc, et rouge, donc ça sera parfait, huh! Ainsi que les gants rouge et noir que ma grand-mère m'avait personnellement confectionné. J'enfilais tout cela, pour capturer un élégant chapeau noir ou s'y trouvait une plume rouge sur le coté, pour tout finaliser ! Parfait. Je me parfume un peu... Ah, là, c'est parfait! On peut y aller! Je ressortis et saluait mon père qui était assis devant la télé, ayant prévu de m'attendre. Je lui avais dit que je rentrerais pas tard, donc bon...

La maison d'Axel n'était pas très loin de chez moi, donc pas de mal à la trouver. C'était un espèce d'immense manoir ultra-moderne, comme on voit dans les films américains. Je me postais devant son immense barrière et sonna. Je patientais, puis vit cette même barrière s'ouvrir, avec un léger grincement. Je pénétrais, puis frappa à sa porte, qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément.

Je découvris un magnifique rouquin, qui m'acceuilla dans un chaleureux sourire. D'un coup sec, il prit mon poignet et m'attira à l'intérieur, retirant ma veste pour aller l'accrocher. Il me serra la main, puis dit :

- Wow, j'ai cru que t'allais pas venir, t'as 10 minute de retard , ahah !, et rajouta tout en me dirigeant vers un gigantesque salon, on est tous là-bas, je vais te présenter !

Effectivement, il était tous là-bas. Eux? Toute sa bande de pote, ainsi que d'autre personne qui ne se trouvait PAS dans le lycée, et qui paraissait avoir BEAUCOUP PLUS que 17 ans ! Qui sont-ils?! Il y en a un avoir une énorme cicatrice et un cache-œil, comme les pirates ! C'était... Xigbar?! Donc Axel est ami avec ce mec ?! Ce tyran?! Puis, il y avait une fille ou un garçon au fond, je ne sais pas très bien... « Ça » avait les cheveux long et rose, mais un visage plutôt masculin. Et il y avait cette fille qui me fixait avec intensité, et ses deux grosses antennes blondes sur son cuire chevelu. Axel me présenta, et j'appris que c'est deux personnages se nommait Marluxia et Larxene. Il y en avait plein d'autre, comme ceux dut lycée, mais j'ai même pas retenu leur noms... Et ceux qui n'y était pas, j'avais fait la connaissance de Reno, un cousin d'Axel, qui lui aussi était un canon sur patte... Ça m'étonne pas, tiens ! Et aussi, il y avait Demyx, qu'il m'avait présenté comme son meilleur ami. C'était un blondinet qui avait des pic comme les hérissons sur leur dos, et de beaux yeux bleus. Il ne m'avait parlé que brièvement, étant rapidement retourné au côté de ce Xigbar... Il me flanquait la chair de poule !

Je m'asseyais donc un peu à l'écart, n'étant pas vraiment prêt à me mélanger à toutes ces personnes que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. J'aurai aimé rester seul, mais Axel s'était empressé de venir prêt de moi, pour me relever de force et m'emmener vers ses chers ami. Je restais cacher derrière lui, car, vraiment vraiment, ils me faisaient très peur... Mais celui ci me laissa en plan, avec eux, allant rejoindre sa chère et tendre Naminé... Je sentis une forte main sur mon épaule, me raidissant automatiquement.

- Calme, je vais pas te manger. Lâcha un Xigbar de 2mètre face à moi.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant d'hocher la tête. Celui-ci me versa un verre de Vodka, qu'il me tendit. J'eus le réflexe de le refuser, mais il insista, son bras toujours tendu vers moi. Je le pris donc, buvant d'une traite, tirant une belle migraine. Mauvaise idée, la tête commence déjà à me tourner. Je le vis sourire, je crois... Il me parlait, tandis que je me versais sans trop réfléchir un autre verre. Pourquoi?! Je suis totalement CON je crois...

- Alors, Roxas c'est ça ? T'es dans cette ville depuis combien de temps?, me demanda-t-il.

- Depuis toujours..., bredouillais-je.

Il me regardait étrangement, parce que sérieusement, un mec qui se force à boire sans raison valable de l'alcool en faisant des grimaces pas possibles à chaque fois, c'est pas anodin. Je continuais donc, jusqu'à que cette armoire à glace me stoppe, et m'ordonna d'arrêter. Je lui dis quelque chose. Je ne sais plus. Je me souviens plus... Je...


	4. Un problème

Aie... J'ai mal à la tête, et j'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux... Ou suis-je..? Chez Axel ? Oh zut, je devais rentrer à la maison, et me voilà somnolant je ne sais où avec une gueule de bois ! Avec force, j'ouvris mes yeux et mes lèvres pâteuses, pour constater que j'étais allonger dans le salon du rouquin, juste à côté du grand gaillard et son énorme cicatrice. M'enfin, ça le rendait plutôt sexy... d'un certain point de vu... un point de vu bizarre, certes.

Je me levais donc rapidement, manquant de lui tomber dessus, me rattrapant avec justesse, mes mains posé sur le mur. J'avais envie... envie de soulever son cache-œil. Je glissais donc mes doigts sur ceci, prêt à lui retirer, quand il se mit à gigoter et à grogner. J'ai jamais autant sursauter de ma vie! Je me redressais donc, m'éloignant, et butta contre un Marluxia endormi et totalement allonger par terre à moitié nu. Bonté divine...

Chevauchant ces personnes complètement endormis à même le sol, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée, tête baissée, et... BOUM! Aie, ma tête... J'avais foncé dans quelqu'un... Qui est l'abruti qui..?! Oh... C'est Axel... Omg ! Omg ! Omg ! . Alors. Pour résumée, moi, essayant de partir discrètement, moi foncé dans quelqu'un, et quelqu'un être un rouquin torse nu, avec juste un boxer et ses cheveux dégoulinant, à moitié mouillé. C'est encore plus jouissif qu'un porno, putain.

Donc, me voilà, totalement rouge, et ce même mec qui me sourit, tout en me saluant. Je ne pus rien dire, me contentant de lui sourire, donc en laissant échapper un espèce de rire étrange, on aurait dit un pigeon. D'ailleurs, il le remarqua, puisqu'il ne put visiblement pas s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il glissa a coté de moi, allant dans la cuisine. Je le suivis.

-Alors..., commençais-je, j'étais dans quel état hier ?

Il émit un rire. Ça sent pas bon...

Bah, tu as continuer de boire mais Xigbar t'a empêché de continuer, ça t'as pas plu, donc tu as essayé de le frapper mais il s'est poussé. Puis, tu as finis dans les bras d'Olette, la copine de Hayner, le pote de Hayner, qui lui est...

- Wo wo wo, le coupais-je, résume-moi juste.

- Ah, pardon... Je disais, Hayner t'a poussé donc tu as atterri sur moi. D'ailleurs, ma vodka est tombé par terre à cause de toi !

- Désolé...,murmurais-je

- C'est rien, dit-il dans un sourire, j'te taquine. Après, tu t'es endormi sur moi, donc je t'ai allongé sur un canapé mais tu as préféré te glisser par terre...

OUF ! Je n'avais donc rien dit de bizarre, ou fais quelque chose de bizarre. Je boirais plus jamais jamais, finis ! Ah, d'ailleurs... Papa... Je pris mon portable et l'alluma. Je suis un gay mort. 32 appels manqué, et plus de 50 sms... Axel, je pense que je ne te verrais plus jamais, donc je ferais mieux de te rouler un patin et de partir à toute vitesse. Non, je plaisante ! Mais tu me tentes trop, c'est pas permis d'être aussi sexy ! Si ? Sale rouquin, tu enfreins ma loi ! Bon. Au lieu de divaguer, je ferais mieux d'appeler Papa. Ce qui je fis...

- ROXAS!, hurla la voix de mon paternelle. TU ÉTAIS SENSER RENTRER HIER ! OU ES-TU?! JE VIENS TE CHERCHER !

Axel me jeta un regard plutôt inquiet. Inquiet pour moi ? Le voilà qu'il tendit sa main, pour qu'il parle à mon père. Je le lui donnais, sans trop réfléchir. J'écoutais Axel :

- Allo, bonjour, le papa de Roxas ? Oui, c'est Axel, un de ses amis. Je suis désolé qu'il ne soit pas rentré, c'est ma faute. Il s'est endormis, et je l'ai laissé... Je vous le ramène !

Je pus entendre le voir de mon père s'adoucir immédiatement... Je ne vis qu'un rouquin hoché la tête, acquiescent ce que disait mon papa. Puis, il raccrocha, et me dit de l'attendre, afin qu'il aille s'habiller. Ce que je fis. Axel me rejoignit au seuil de la porte, n'aillant visiblement pas l'intention de réveiller les autres. Bah, c'est mieux ainsi ! Il m'ouvrit la porte, et je sortis. Gentleman ! Nous marchâmes donc, au ralentis... Puis, nous vîmes quelque chose qui me jalousa. Un couple. Homosexuel. Se tenant par la main, dans leur monde. Ce garçon me regarda donc et dit :

- Dis donc, Roxas... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi, de ces couples homosexuels?

Pourquoi parle-t-il de ça ?! Il sait quelque chose?!Bon sang, c'est le genre de question que je déteste qu'on me pose... Monté de stresse. Je panique. Donc, tel un imbécile, je lance :

- Je trouve ça dégueulasse, évidemment !

Je pus voir son visage se crisper, se durcir, puis il me lança un regard... méprisant. Je sentis mon cœur flancher. Tomber de haut. Sa voix si douce & amical habituellement, devint froide, et sèche.

- Dégueulasse ?, murmura-t-il. Il me foudroya du regard., En quoi est-ce dégueulasse? C'est vous, les homophobes, qui êtes dégueulasse. Je te pensais plus intelligent, Roxas. Je suis dégueulasse, à tes yeux ? Pff. Pitoyable.

Sans trop réaliser ses propos, sans trop réaliser mon pauvre cœur brisé, je le regarda juste s'éloigner, alors que j'étais arriver chez moi. Tel un zombie, je rentrais chez moi en traînant des pieds. Je passais à côté de mon père, l'ignorant, allant tout simplement me réfugier dans ma chambre. Puis, lourdement, je finis étendue sur mon lit. Je compris... Et j'éclatai en sanglot, puis mis de la musique a fond pour cacher le bruit.

Je suis dégoûtant .. Je l'ai vexé. Je me suis mis à dos Axel. Mais, comment peut-il comprendre ? Je suis un connard de gay, un gay amoureux de quelqu'un depuis la maternelle, qui commençait à devenir un ami ! Cet ami, Axel, il a dit... qu'il était dégueulasse? Il est comme moi? Cet maladie, que j'ai, l'homosexualité... il l'a ? Mais, ça ne me rend pas plus heureux... Au contraire! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait comme les autres ? Juste, répondre un « C'est clair. » !

Pendant cette après-midi, je ne pus que réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire, à ce que j'allais faire. Des scénarios sortirent tout droit de mes rêves les plus fous, ou nous finissions heureux, et tout rentraient dans l'ordre. Tu parles, ça, ça n'existe que dans les Disney et compagnie ! Là, tout s'est brisé. D'un coup, avec une phrase terriblement stupide... J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Papa. Il s'approcha et lissa sa main dans mes cheveux, bien que j'évitais son regard, et enfouie mon visage dans mon coussin.

- Tu sais..., commença-t-il. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler de tes problèmes, c'est normal après tout. Je ne pourrais pas toujours être là... Mais, quoi qu'il se passe, dit toi toujours qu'il faut vivre en se disant que si tu as cassé quelque chose, il ne faut pas le jeter, mais le réparer. Tu comprends, mon ange?

Je ne répondis rien. Je fermais juste les yeux, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il m'avait dit. Ce Axel, notre toute récente relation, je l'avais brisé d'un coup, tel un vase. Mais, je devais recoller les morceaux, et ne pas balayer vulgairement les fragments, pour aller en acheter un nouveau, de vase. Merci, Papa... Il sortit.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec une boule dans le ventre. Je n'avais pas mangé, mais si je le faisais, je savais que j'allais vomir. Machinalement, je mis mes cours dans mon sac, me lava, m'habilla, et partit. Mon père avait tenté de me parler par la suite, mais je ne répondis pas. Il me laissa donc... Mais il était inquiet. Terriblement inquiet. C'est normal, pour un père aimant. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, mais... je n'arrive pas à agir autrement. Je dois régler cette affaire. Donc, dès que je fus au lycée, je cherchais Axel du regard. Rien en vus. Je partis donc dans les couloirs... Personne. Puis, dans un élan d'espoir, je montais à toute vitesse les escaliers qui menaient au toit du lycée. J'ouvris à la volée la porte. Vide... Je m'avançais alors, puis m'asseyait. Quand j'entendis un froissement d'un papier. Je me retournais, il était là. Axel. Avec un pain au chocolat à la bouche. Il me vit et roula des yeux, avec toujours ce même regard méprisant. Il s'empressa de rejoindre la porte. Non... Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me jetais sur son bras.

- Attends !, criais-je.

- Quoi?, souffla-t-il, sans me regarder.

- Je... Je suis désolé! Ce que j'ai dis hier, je n'aurais pas du le dire!

- C'est trop tard, Roxas. Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu, tout seul, j'ai voulu devenir ton ami. Tu m'as paru seul, ayant besoin de quelqu'un. Un peu comme moi. J'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu devenir de bon ami. Vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce que je me suis planté... Lâche moi maintenant.

Cette manière de parler, si sèchement, me refroidissait, chaque seconde écoulées, un peu plus. Je sentis mon cœur éclatés, glacés, plongeant dans le néant. C'était douloureux. Très douloureux. Mais, malgré ça, je ne pus lâcher prise. Je resserrai mes mains sur son bras. Puis, d'une voix cassée, presque étouffés par les sanglots que je tentais de cacher, je dis :

- Axel, tu ne comprends pas ! Je... je ne suis pas comme ça ! Si j'ai dit ça, c'est parce que... parce que...

Je ne sus trouver les mots. Mais, il osa me regarder. Il attendait la fin de ma phrase. Mais fut lassé...

Laisse tomber, souffla-t-il. Je vis pas pourquoi j'espère encore...

Un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres, des yeux emplis de déceptions. Je ne sus que faire. Sans réfléchir, encore une fois, je lâcha son bras. Sans réfléchir, encore une fois, je le tournis vers moi. Sans réfléchir, encore une fois, je m'élança vers lui. Et sans réfléchir, je l'embrassa.

Un baiser. Ce baiser, celui là, m'apportera bien des problèmes...

Clic. (1)

(1) – Bruit d'un appareil photo. ;)


End file.
